


The boy in the leather jacket.

by Destiel_angels_bby



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_angels_bby/pseuds/Destiel_angels_bby
Summary: The college professor is late, extremely late. So Dean takes it upon himself to fill in. Despite his unhappy background, Dean is quite the joker. What happens when the teacher (Castiel) walks in, to see a man in a leather jacket filling him in?Gabriel will be a side ship.I will update every Friday.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 Dean was late. As he ran he tried to manage not to be clumsy and miss stepping on any tattered autumn leaves, but alas, he had no avail. This is what he gets for watching an extra episode last night. Should of just kept it on the cliffhanger. What is he saying? He would definitely do it again. Now he is late for English. His hair puffed up and messy due to not having time to brush it. Even if he did have time. He most likely wouldn't have.

    The sun was beating down on him. As if it had a personal grudge on only Dean, he was nearly there. He quickened his pace. He slowly peeked in his English class. His glistening green eyes darting around the classroom. All eyes were on him. He tugged at his leather jacket. Peering over at the desk,  _huh, where's the teacher?_ He took it upon himself to fill in.

   He's Dean, of course he would. He was new to the college so not many people would recognise. What a great advantage. He hopped over the desk, leaning back in the leather chair that every teacher seemed to have. "Hello class. Let's talk about frankly. My favourite subject." Dean had started, his voice husky from the lack of sleep. "Me." He added, his lips churning upwards into a smirk. Amusement clear in his voice.

   Castiel woke up to the sun streaming through the blinds that we're currently drapes messily over his window. He was late, his wide blue eyes wondering over his dull bedroom wall to fall upon a clock. Okay scratch that. He was super late. He pushed himself up. 'Something casual.' He thought, it was his first  day, he wanted them to like him, despite how late he actually was. 

   Castiel rushed out of his house once he was fully dressed, his nose twitching slightly, his breath hitching due to the coldness outside. His cheeks and the end of his nose immediately going pink. He rubbed his hands together to create warmth, bringing them up to cup his lips. He breathed into them, and then setting his hands on his cheeks with a cooled sigh. He was content.

   Castiel hopped in his car and drove off towards the large college. He just hoped his students would like him. Cause so far, he was late. First impressions are everything. He didn't make a very good one. He walked in what was supposed to be his classroom. To see what he thought was a hot man sitting in his chair, rambling on about what seemed to be about...himself? 

"Uh, excuse me, you are?" 

 


	2. You are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is late by thirty minutes and there's already some boy sitting in his chair? What is this college like?

"Uh, _excuse me, you are?"_

_______________________________________

  Dean snapped out his intense bragging about the one and only; himself of course. At the husky edge of the voice he didn't recognise. Causing himself him to spin around in the leather chair to face the mystery guy. Dean's jaw almost hit the ground. Quite literally, the man was gorgeous. Dean had bit his lip, letting it roll freely between his pearly white teeth.

  Castiel ran his eyes over Dean's expression, "I believe that is my seat, am I correct?" Castiel asked calmly once he realised Dean wasn't intending on answering, Castiel watched as the class was giggling, mainly girls. The boys were just laughing at how idiotic Dean seemed to look.

  Dean's cheek, going along the bridge of his nose to the other cheek was a bright pink, making his freckles pop out, but he quickly composed himself, looking Castiel up and down. Arching an singular eyebrow, "What are you wearing?" Dean suddenly blurted out loudly.

  Castiel cocked his head to the side, "I tried to dress casual, is this not the appropiate look?" He asked, a line inbetween his furrowed eyebrows, his voice signalling confusion, he was wearing a white button up,the collar folded neatly and firmly, a medium lengthed blue tie that made his eyes pop out to match, over that he had a black jacket of a suit, that was hidden under a large body covering trench coat, his black pants firmly pressed. Lastly polished shoes with batman socks to match.

  Dean removed himself from the leather chair, with a small pout stringing along his lips, before raising an eyebrow at Castiel's reply, "What part of that is casual, mr..." He started, peering at the desk to see Castiel's name written down. "Novak?" He ended questioningly.

  Castiel's face etched with pure confusion, "I believe my top button is not done up." He said confidently, yet sternly, and as much as Deab wouldn't like to admit it, the voice turned him on. Dean's gaze shifted to his collar, underneath his tie, his top button, was indeed undone. Castiel moved, and sat in his seat, looking at the list of names. "Sit down, Winchester. Now." He demanded slowly and calmly.

  Dean would of usually punched a teacher if those words were spoken to him so sternly, but for some reason, the words soothed him immensely. Dean was left speechles, doing as he was told to do. 

 

Maybe be this would just be another teacher, but yet again, what sort of teacher wears batman socks?

  

 


	3. What sort of teacher wears batman socks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to upload! It's here though.

 Dean couldn't help but stare at Castiel's lips as he talked, how plumb and full they were, this gave him a chance to really admire Castiel's features, how gorgeous he was. The fear of rejection slowly formed in Dean's chest, a soft sigh emitting in his throat, that he swallowed down. Which would never be good for his mental state.

 Dean felt the urge to reach out and feel Castiel's hair, maybe it was just bed head. But it looked so fluffy. Dean saw Castiel's lips moving, but no sound was coming out. He started paying attention to the rough soothing voice, which caused a shiver to run down his spine. Dean eyes shifted to Castiel's own eyes. Seeing flecks of green that resembled his own. Why was he so perfect? Dean couldn't help but wonder.

 Unknown. The feeling that Castiel has that arises in the pit of his stomach when he looks at him, is unknown. The look of Dean speechless, and doing as he says gave Castiel a new found power. Castiel started mesmerising Dean's enticing features, his green eyes holding flecks of blue. His peach lips looking so kissable. He reminds Castiel of...home. But how could a human be home? Castiel asked himself. How could Dean be Castiel's safe place? Nothing beats the feeling as if you belong, accepted. Dean's skin was so pure, except the freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose. Why was he so perfect?

 Castiel had only known the man for few moments. Dean made Castiel feel so alive...as if he wasn't seeing life for what it is. Castiel noticed, the pacing and flickering of Dean's eyes. He had that alluring aura that just made Castiel want to run to him. Why was he so frustratingly compelling?

 The class was soon over. But yet Dean stayed, he felt himself going over to Castiel, and propping his elbows on Castiel's desk, his hands holding his jaw for support, as he let himself flicker his eyes over Castiel's lips. A small smirk stringing on his lips, arching his eyebrow suggestively. "So mr.Novak." He drawled out in a seductive manner, trailing his fingers along the desk. "You up for some fun?" Dean had asked.

 Castiel couldn't help but loosen his tie, he didn't know how it happened, it all went so fast. But Castiel had Dean pinned up the wall behind his desk, by his hands, Dean's legs were wrapped around his torso. Slowly he let go of his hands, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders. A smile in triumph playing in his lip.

 All Castiel could think was 'Thank god he's legal!' 

 

Smut coming up next chapter! Good luck waiting a week guys (;

 


	4. Pure filth.

   
  Dean looked up into his eyes, gripping tightly at Castiel's collar. All their touches were awkward and hesitant, everything a first encounter should be. Castiel was taking it incredibly slow, the brunettes fingers tracing softly along Dean's jaw, his lips lingering over Dean's. He kissed him lightly, their lips moulding together as he closed his eyes, okay. Maybe he wasn't that bad at this.  
 

  Dean pulled away, watching with a slight cringe at the string of saliva that seperated them. He chuckled softly licking it away and whispering, "Ew." That made Castiel nervous, he hadn't much experience. Was he doing okay? As if reading his thoughts Dean brought his lips up to whisper in Castiel's ear, "You're doing fine." Dean's voice was rough with that edge of lust seeping through his voice. The blonde ran his hands over Castiels trenchcoat, slowly slipping it off and groaning as he saw another jacket of a suit, "Jesus Christ, how many layers do you put on?" Dean asked.  
 

  Castiel cocked his head at him, his eyes burning into Dean. "I'm unaware dressing for the occasion was a crime, Dean." He replied simply, struggling to get his tie off. Once he did, it fell to the floor to be forgotten, he reattached their lips, Dean's fingers running sloppily through Castiel's hair, hesitating to tug at some strands teasingly. Dean fumbled with unbuttoning Castiel's t-shirt. In the process one button had snapped off, Dean didn't take much notice, neither did Castiel, too absorbed by the seductive student standing infront of him.

  
  It was sloppy, it was hesitant, but soon they were both undressed, their eyes lingering over eachothers bodies. It hadn't gone quite how Dean expected it too. He expected it to go swiftly and seductively like he had seen on TV, or the pornsites he tended to go on at night when his roommate was gone. This was great too. It was more...realistic. "I...uh, do you need prep?" Castiel asked softly, setting his hands on Dean's upper waist, slowly trailing down to his hips.

  
  Dean bucked his hips at the touch, it was accidental, but it was hot. In Castiel's opinion anyway. "I--yeah." Was the only reply Dean gave. Castiel stumbling to get the lube hidden in his third draw within his desk, the brunette set Dean gently infront of him and behind the desk. Back laid against the front of the empty desk, Dean looking up at him full of lust. Castiel twisted off the lid to the tub of lube. Unfortunately some lube splattered over Castiel's collar bone and hair. Good for him.

  
  The room filled with an awkward tension, before Dean started to laugh, reaching up to dip his finger in the spludge of lube, slowly wiping it away and placing it in his mouth. "Strawberry, you always do come prepared hmm?" Dean asked curiously, his voice edging with a slight purr. Castiel laughed along with him, silently thanking him for not making it anymore awkward. Applying a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Not looking at Dean as he did so.

  
  Castiel made a surprised noise when Dean's legs tangled around his waist, displaying his hole in need. Castiel almost gaped at the sight, his mouth falling open but quickly recovering himself and entering one finger into Dean slowly and steadily, careful as if one wrong move could send Dean running. Dean gasped at the cool slick feeling of the lube but also at the finger entering him. One Dean was adjusted, he couldn't help but whine for movement. Castiel bit his lip at the unholy sounds Dean made when he would thrust his finger or curl it slightly.

  
  Castiel slowly added another finger inside of Dean, he didn't know if Dean was adjusted yet. So he slowly started to scissor the inside of Dean, a slow moan emitting from his mouth, Castiel was glad, he knew he was doing it right judging by the reactions Dean was giving off. Once he thought Dean was readily prepped he removed his fingers.

  
  Dean felt empty, his hole gaping and wanting more. Castiel happily obliged, lubing up his member swiftly. While Dean was forced to look up at him desperately. Castiel reached down with his free hand stroking along Dean's face, his thumb caressing at Dean's cheekbone. Dean himself almost melted into the touch.  
Castiel slowly sunk his member inside of Dean causing him to arch his back. Dean bit his lip to hold any noise. It hurt at first, a lot, causing Dean to squeeze his eyes shut with a small whimper escaping his lips. Soon after a ripple of pleasure courses through him, causing him to let out a low strangled moan.

  Castiel took that as a sign to continue, started to thrust inside him. His hands steadying Dean's hips firmly. Dean's legs wrapped around his torso and pumping himself onto Castiel's cock, Dean's body burnt, each touch he received cooling on his hot skin. High pitched moans stringing from his lips unwillingly as Castiel thrusted. His toes curling slightly.

  
  Dean's eyes bulged, "wait! Wait wait!" He interrupted causing Castiel to cease his moves, "I have a dick up my ass!" Dean added starting to panic, he was usually a top, causing Castiel to chuckle. "I'm aware." He answered, slowly kissing Dean's lips to quiet him, pulling away softly afterwards causing Dean's worries to disappear, wrapping his arms around Castiel's shoulders as he started to thrust once more.

  
  Castiel's speed started to quicken rapidly, each thrust going with a snap of his hips. Dean's hands digging in Castiel's back with his nails and dragging down with a loud moan. On the brink of an orgasm. Castiel himself giving off a grunt and moan. "Close~" Dean moaned out. Causing Castiel to nod and shush him again. Cuming deep into him Castiel groaned snapping his hips with a final moan. So he slowly brought his hand down to jerk Dean off, his pace quickened everytime he made it to the head, twisting slightly.

  
  Dean whimpered, "A-aah~" Dean let out a stammered moan as he came over his lower abdomen and Castiel's hand. Castiel slowly removing himself and kissing Dean's hair before starting to clean them up. "I didn't realise it be this messy." Castiel joked throwing the wipes into the garbage. "So...you wanna go out for some coffee?" He asked.

  
"I believe you're supposed to dine me before fucking me, but I can go for the over way round." Dean grinned

 

There's the smut you dirty animals!


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guys know that was the end! It was only a one shot! If you have any other one shot requests feel free to comment!


End file.
